Just friends
by Marcelinee
Summary: Amu Hinamori, the younger sister of Kukai Souma has always fell for the wrong guys and gets attracted easily, but constantly ends up being heartbroken. What will happen when she meets one of Kukai's roommates, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and starts a secret relationship with him? Warning: strong language and sex. ALOT of it.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day. I woke up in such a state, it was unbelievable. My pink hair was fluffing out like candy floss and I was pretty sure my eyes were losing their golden honey colour from how little sleep I'd been getting lately. I rolled out of bed and started to get myself ready. I didn't feel like making an effort so I just threw on the first white vest I saw with matching denim jeans. I heard a horn beep and looked out the window to see my brother, Kukai parked outside in his car ready to pick me up. I was moving into his apartment as Yaya's boyfriend was moving in with her so I thought I'd give them some privacy. Kukai's apartment was huge and had many rooms in which he shared with other roommates. He had always been really wealthy and never struggled with money. That's what happens when your parents favourite a sibling I guess. I sighed as I said one last goodbye to Yaya whilst packing the boot of my brothers car.

"I'll miss you y'know" she weeped as she picked up one of my boxes and gave me a hand loading the car with my things.

"I know, I'll miss you too. It's gonna be tough not having anyone to pull at my hair when I'm making bad decisions" I replied causing her to giggle in agreement. It was true. Yaya was a truly amazing advice giver but she was tough when she'd wanna be. I was the type of girl who falls easily for a guy and I'd always end up getting hurt and I hated myself for it. Yaya would always warn me the guys who I fell for were no good too but of course i'd never listen, she'd still always give me her shoulder to cry on though even though I ignored her warnings. I gave her one last hug and goodbye before I hopped in the passenger seat next to my brother and off we went. We drove for a while without speaking but soon after, he made conversation.

"I've missed you lil sis" he said which caused me to smile a little. I hadn't seen Kukai for weeks and to be honest, I'd missed him too. Me and Kukai never fought as siblings, we always got along. He was always over protective though which got on my nerves. If a guy even made eyes at me he would drag me away. He hated seeing me hurt which is why I hid most of my social life and relationship-like stuff from him but one way or another, he knew what I was like when it came to feelings.

"You're awfully quiet, are you okay?" He asked causing me to instantly look up from my little moment of daydreaming.

"I'm fine. Just nervous I guess" I answered truthfully. I was really nervous in fact . I knew Kukai had other roommates but I didn't know who they were. Normally I wouldn't worry about stuff like this but I mean, these are people I'm going to live with for a while.

"Nervous? What about?" He asked, intrigued at my sudden change of personality. I looked at him and he instantly knew.

"My roommates? Hahaha! Don't worry. I mean, they're all guys but there's nothing to worry about, you won't be going anywhere near them" he sniggered causing me to roll my eyes at him. Typical over protective Kukai.

"Okay okay fine. We'll be going out and stuff from time to time and you can come if you want but no hooking up with any of them. I mean it Amu". Woah he made sure to exaggerate the words 'no' and 'I mean it'.

"I won't. I'm done with guys anyway, they're all dicks" I spat, leaning back into my seat as Kukai pulled up onto the curb of a pathway and parked his car.

"Hey" he whined, causing me to giggle.

"Except you big brother" I stated causing him to look proud of himself. As soon as I slammed the car door shut, I looked around and saw the building which I was going to be living in now. It still looked the same as I remembered it.

"Me and the guys will come and bring all your stuff up to you inabit, I'll just give you the tour first" he said before leading me inside the building and up the flights of stairs. Why did he not take the elevator? Ugh.

We finally got to floor 6, where Kukai's apartment was located. Surprise suprise, it was the biggest one in the building. It was like a penthouse in a way. As soon as he unlocked the door and we entered, the atmosphere was only describable through one word, boys. The corridor just smelt of guys cologne, it was quite nice though. We both walked down the corridor past many doors which I assumed belonged to his roommates and we finally came to the end of the corridor and entered the last door into the living room. As soon as the door opened, my anxiety level became dangerously high. I kinda hid behind Kukai a little as I spotted two guys sitting on one of the couches in front of the tv. As soon as the door signified us entering, they both turned to face us. The one guy looked quite innocent with amber eyes just like mine and long blue hair that reached down to his hips and the other boy had short, messy black hair with light blue eyes. They were both quite cute actually. Amu, stop it. You're over guys now remember. I've only ever had around 3 proper boyfriends and I wasn't even a virgin but to be honest, I still wish I was. I'm only 16 and of course Kukai doesn't know what I've done with guys but I just wish I'd never hooked up with any guy at all and I'd of just waited until I was older. All of my past boyfriends had either just used me for sex or had cheated on me and that's why I've vowed that I'm done with guys now. I just couldn't be hurt anymore. I don't think my heart could take any more pain.

"Yo! Where's the other two?" Kukai asked the two guys who were slumped up onto the couch, eyeing me fondly. Wait, there's two other guys? Oh for god sake. This is going to be hell. Living with five guys? Wow I sound like a right slut. The boy with long blue hair shrugged his shoulders before moving into a different position on the sofa, struggling to get a good view of me.

"I have no idea where they've gone. Out somewhere, don't ask me where" the black haired boy answered Kukai whilst doing the exact same thing as the other guy on the coach to get a good look at me.

"Oh yeah, guys this is my sister Amu. The one I told you about" Kukai introduced me, making sure to move from in front of me to show me off. Damn you Kukai, I was hiding.

"Woahhhh! Her hairs pink" the blue haired boy exclaimed, still scanning me with his eyes just like the other guy. I smiled at his outburst and looked down shyly at the floor to avoid both of their gazes.

"Amu, this is Nagihiko Fujisaki and Kairi Sanjou, two of my roommates. I don't know where the other two have got to" Kukai said, scratching his head in thought. I smiled at them and got out a simple, "hi".

"Hello Amu, Kukai's told me a lot about you, not that your hair is pink though. He left that part out" the blue haired boy, Nagihiko introduced himself by getting up from the couch and gently shaking my hand. I smiled at him but before I could speak the black haired boy who I presumed was Kairi already had a grip on my other hand, shaking it gently.

"I'm Kairi, Amu, may I just say you're very beautiful, unlike Kukai. Are you sure you're related to him?" he asked me sarcastically causing me to giggle as I looked upon Kukai's facial expression which was now filled with annoyance.

Suddenly, I heard the door behind me open and in entered two boys. My heart stopped as I glanced at the first boy. I knew him and he knew me. He was looking at me in the same exact same way I was. It was Tadase Hotori. My ex boyfriend. Kukai is friends with him?! Oh great. Kukai doesn't know I got with him either. All Tadase did was use me for sex. Constantly. And I was absolutely sick of it so as soon as I refused to do it with him, he broke up with me. Fucking great, this is going to be hard to hide from my own brother. I fucking hate him.

My thoughts and anger were instantly turned off as I gazed at the second boy. He looked a lot older than the others and was a lot taller too. He had quite messy yet attractive blue hair that reached down to his neck with matching deep ocean blue eyes. I just wanted to drop weak on my knees as I looked at him. I didn't know guys could be this attractive. He was just so beautiful and he was gazing at me too with his head tilted sideways like a lost puppy. Great. I can see someone getting hurt at the end of this..probably me.


	2. Chapter 2

Crap. What was I supposed to do?! "Oh, Hi Amu" Tadase greeted him. All I wanted to do was bang his head against the table.

"You know my sister Tadase?" Kukai asked, an aggressive expression now written on his face. Oh shit. Oh shit, oh fuck. What do I do?!

"N-no! I mean, we used to be friends that's all!" I blurted out, causing everybody in the room to stare at me. Ugh, I'm such a screw up. Kukai stiffened his shoulders and he replied with an, "oh" causing me to sigh from relief.

"Anyway Amu, as you already know Tadase Hotori, I guess I should introduce you to my other roommate, Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Kukai gestured toward the really hot blue haired guy. Oh my god. Let's just say I wouldn't push him out of bed.

"Hello Amu" he spoke, causing my heart to beat faster than it already was. "H-hi I-Ikuto" I said, struggling for words from the shock of his beauty and how soft his voice was.

All the guys ended up watching a movie and pulling out some alcohol in the main room whilst I was segregated away inside my new room where I was stuck putting stuff away. Ugh, this is no fun. I'll do the rest tomorrow. I made sure my bed was perfect though and that the bed sheets were perfectly made so that I could get a comfy nights sleep.

I stepped into the main room to be greeted by a drunk Kukai.

"Lil sis! Where you been?"

"Um-have you been drinking Kukai?"

"Maybe, I love you sis"

"I love you too Kukai"

I patted his back before leading him to his room to collapse onto his bed from how fucked up he currently was from how much alcohol he'd drank. Wow, first night his sister moves in, he decides to get drunk. And he's supposed to be overprotective? Ha! Sure.

I looked and I could see Nagihiko, Kairi and Tadase with a drink in their hand, except Ikuto. He just sat there. His hands folded behind his head. He just looked like he didn't care. Suddenly a huge breeze was let into a room as Kairi had opened the balcony doors and as soon as the wind hit him, he collapsed onto the floor, causing Nagihiko to scream out in pain as he landed on his feet.

"Um, I'm gonna go and take him to his room, I'm gonna go to bed now anyway" Nagihiko stated, referring to Kairi before dragging him out of the room and totally out of sight. I sighed as I was left with a guy who looked like an angel that fell from heaven and my ex boyfriend who I suspected was satan himself. I walked onto the balcony, only to be followed by a particular blonde boy.

"Amu" he whispered, being cautious, hoping nobody could hear him. I peered over my shoulder and cared not to give him any kind of friendliness. He didn't deserve it. I just hated his guts so much.

"What do we do?" He asked after my long moment of silence I spent ignoring him. I turned to face him, my hands closed into fists.

"We pretend we're old friends like I said. I don't want nothing to do with you anymore and I don't want Kukai finding out anything" I spat before swinging back round, making him disappear from my sight.

"There's no need to be harsh, you're the one who made the romantic part of our relationship disappear" he growled before turning and exiting the balcony. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes but I had to stay strong.

I walked back inside the main room to see just Ikuto, laying on the sofa without a care in the world.

"Where is everyone?

"They've all gone to bed"

"What about you?"

"I'm not tired"

"Me either"

We both looked at each other before he gestured me to sit next to him on the sofa. He looked so cute and peaceful..like a..like a

"Meow~nya".

Eh?! I swung round as I saw a black cat welcome itself into Ikuto's arms, lay on his lap and purred.

"Is that your cat?" I asked, slowly stroking it as it continued to lay on his lap. "Yeah, his names Yoru. Cute right?" He asked, his one eye open, staring at me through his long thick eyelashes.

"Ur-um y-yeah"

"Like you then"

Wha?! I laughed it off as a joke yet he continued to hold a serious expression on his face. I then looked at him before lightly tapping him on the head, "you're funny".

"You don't believe you're cute?"

"No, there's no reason why I would"

"Tadase really messed you up didn't he"

What?! He-he knew? But how?

"H-how'd you know about that? We're old friends! Ur-um that's it!"

"It's pretty obvious by how you both acted, you have a past right?"

Is it bad that I started to hate him already? Why could he read me so well? I sighed and decided to give up.

"We used to date but it didn't work out"

"Why not?"

I gazed at him and he was now in a more comfortable position with both his eyes open, facing me, like he was intrigued with me.

"Ur-I-um, that's personal"

"You don't trust me? You may as well talk to me while we're both here"

Eh, I guess that's true.

"Ur-I-he used me all the time"

"Used you? How?"

I looked away from him and sighed, causing him to realise what I was particularly talking about.

"What the fuck? Seriously?" He growled, preparing to get out of his seat.

"What're you doing?! Please don't! I know you may care for me as I'm your best friends sister but I don't want Kukai to know!" I told him, tugging on his clothes to make him sit back down. He finally gave in and sighed.

"Y'know, I've told you something personal. Now it's your turn"

"My turn?"

"Yes. Now you have to tell me something personal you've never told anybody so that we're even"

He blinked at my words and returned to his chilled-out position by folding his arms behind his head.

"There's not a lot to tell really. My mother, Souko Hoshina married my father Aruto Tsukiyomi but then one day, he went missing just like that. My mother lost all hope and remarried-"

I continued to listen to him, my whole body turned to face him.

"And? Did you not like him very much?"

"Let's just say he wasn't a very nice guy"

I gave him a look of sympathy before turning away. He must be really strong, going through something like that. I guess, because he's been through a lot, that's why he doesn't smile all that often. Neither would I though if id of been through what he has.

I stood in the dark corridor, realising my room was right next to Tadase's room, making me feel sick to my stomach.

"Well, goodnight Amu" Ikuto whispered, lightly showing me a smile. I clung onto him, causing him to turn back to look at me, "Don't leave me alone tonight, please, I'm scared".

He stared at me, then realised who's room was nearby where my room was located. He stared down at me and before I knew it, we were both inside my room in my bed. It was a little cramped although it was a double from how tall he was but I kinda liked it. I liked the feeling of having him next to me. I stared at him, his eyes staring back into mine and before I knew it, his lips brushed against mine. I pulled him forward, intertwining our lips and tongues together, causing something to bulge inside his pants.

"Amu, don't" he moaned against my lips but I didn't listen. I needed this.

I gently palmed him, causing him to let out a small moan before pulling me on top of him.

"Amu, we can't"

"Why not?"

"Kukai's my best friend, he's going to be pissed if he finds out plus the age gap. I'm 19 and you're only 16, it's just not right"

I stared down at the floor before rolling off of him, wanting to crawl in a hole. "Oh, fuck it. Just this once" I heard him moan before pinning me down onto the bed, crashing his lips to mine during the process of taking off my shirt and jeans. After that, I did the same to him, leaving us both completely naked yet we never lost contact of our lips during it. "Just this once Amu" he warned me against my lips yet I snapped at him, "shut up and just kiss me".

He began to run his hands over my chest and down my thigh, causing me to moan aloud as my thigh was my weak spot. He suddenly stopped kissing me so that he could speak, "y'know, if you don't wanna get caught, I'd be quiet if I were you".

I rolled my eyes before I wrapped my arms around his neck, causing him no other choice but to kiss the fuck out of me. Fuck, he was way better than Tadase at making out. Woah, if he was better than him just kissing me, what else is he better at? As the thought struck my mind, I could feel something hard of his rubbing against me, causing me to let out moans yet I tried to keep quiet as possible. He seemed to be enjoying how much he was torturing and teasing me. I felt like hitting him over the head again but all I could do was moan from his actions. Without warning, he suddenly thrusted into me, causing me to whimper and he took it as a signal to go slower but I just don't think he could help himself at all.

"Oh fuck" he moaned as he entered deeper and deeper inside me causing me into my own fit of moans. It felt so good how he was just filling me up more and more, second after second.

"Oh god" I whimpered at how much faster his thrusts were getting. He brought his hands down on both my thighs, definitely leaving bruises and brushed his lips against my neck. I couldn't take anymore. I was in a huge fit of moans right before I came, his liquid squirting up inside me, causing me to moan his name.

"Fuck oh-my g-god" he moaned intensely as he collapsed on top of me. Our sweaty and hot bodies now clashed together. He then looked down at me, breathing heavily just like I was before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Just this once".


	3. Chapter 3

Well this was awkward. I awoke in the morning with a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from the other side of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and then my expression turned into total shock as I saw that Ikuto was still with me yet it was morning. I didn't want to get up. I felt quite sore 'down there' as I hadn't done anything like that in a while but last night was so fucking worth it. I guess you could say it was just a friend helping out another friend? Yeah, that's it.

"Morning" I moaned as he had now woken up, seductively stretching his whole body out onto the bed. I smiled at him and ran my hand through his messy bed hair.

"Last night was fun" was all he said before turning his back to me and trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't! You need to go back to your room because if Kukai comes in and-"

"Amu! You awake? I'm coming in!"

Eh?! Kukai?! I quickly pulled the blanket over Ikuto who's face was now full of confusion and if Kukai couldn't hear how loud my heart was beating, I'd be suprised.

He entered my room, his face expressing a huge smile with a hint of hungover-ness.

"Did you sleep well little sis?"

Oh yeah I was only fucked by your best friend.

"Y-yeah"

"You okay?"

"I-I'm fine!"

My voice became croaky and suspicious as I felt a hand underneath the blanket tracing up and down my thigh. My fucking weak spot. Ugh.

He looked at me, totally puzzled before giggling at how random and weird I was being. He exited the room, causing me to sigh from relief as I pulled the blanket down to reveal a messy blue haired boy.

"You're such a dick, y'know that?" I said, watching him place his shirt back over his head and his perfectly smooth body. It was quite sad really, I missed it already.

"Coming from the one who took my dick last night"

In a millisecond, I had my hand gripped on the collar of his shirt and I literally threw him out of my room, slamming the door behind myself in the process. I heard him chuckle on the other side of the door before I heard his footsteps trail down the hallway towards the main room. He better have sorted his sex hair out before he went in there or I'll kill him.

What even happened last night? That was so unlike me. I'm not a slut. I'm never just randomly had sex with a guy like that on the first time of meeting him. Not even Tadase. It was just..there's just something between me and Ikuto. I felt it the moment we started talking to each other last night about personal things that's happened in our lives. We just, opened up to each other. Just like that. I've never been able to do that with anybody to be honest, not even Kukai and he's my brother.

"Amu!"

I heard Kukai's annoying call from the main room causing me to slump into the main room after I had fixed up my hair and threw on some new clothes.

"What?" I asked as I entered, seeing Kairi, Tadase and Nagihiko slumped up on the sofas around the tv and Ikuto and Kukai sitting on tall stools around the kitchen bar. Oh fuck, what have they been talking about? My heart was thudding so fast inside my chest as I walked toward both of them. I eyed Ikuto fondly as I approached them both, seeing him return the stare with a seductive 'I enjoyed fucking you last night' expression before Kukai turned to me.

"We're going to the movies inabit, wanna come?"

"Depends. What movie are you watching?"

I saw in the corner of my eye Ikuto slightly smirking at my stubbornness, causing him to stop drinking his glass of milk.

"We're watching some sort of horror movie that Nagihiko has been dying to watch all week" Kairi exclaimed before being interrupted by a very corrective Nagihiko.

"Um, actually, this 'horror movie that I've been dying to watch all week' has been rated the scariest movie of the year"

"The year has only just started"

"Well excuse me for stating facts-"

They both started to get lost in their own little argument as Kukai suddenly chose to block them out of his focus, "So you coming or not?".

"She's probably too scared. Plus, it's an 18 rated movie so she can't"

I looked up to see Tadase on the other side of the kitchen bar, pouring a drink for himself. Ugh, he actually pisses me off more than anybody. I think satan himself would have a better fucking personality.

"Amu actually looks older than she is, they'd let her right in Tadase" Ikuto pointed out after Tadase's annoying remark. Aw, that was sweet of him, looking out for me. He kind of hissed with his words though. I don't think Ikuto liked Tadase very much after what I shared with him last night. To be honest though, I didn't care anymore. I didn't give a fuck who I told as long as it wasn't Kukai because I just wanted to desperately humiliate him and let everyone know how much of a dick he actually was.

Me, Kukai, Nagihiko and Ikuto were on our way to the movies inside Kukai's car. Tadase and Kairi were also following close behind us in Tadase's car too. I could feel the pressure. It was bad. I was sitting in the back seat right next to Ikuto and our hands lay on the car seat, inches apart from each other. I gulped before looking up intensely at him to see him look back down at me. He smiled but it wasn't just a friendly smile, it had..what was it? A hint of seduction maybe?

Kukai and Nagihiko were having quite a loud conversation in the front seats and so I decided to speak to him.

"Don't look at me like that" I whispered, ensuring my voice was very low.

"I quite miss holding you in my arms" he gently spoke.

What? I sighed. Me too.

"You could do it again"

"Amu, you know I can't"

"Why not?"

He let out a small sigh of annoyance before turning his gaze away from me.

"Because of Kukai. I don't want to hurt him and I especially don't want to hurt you"

"But you're not hurting me"

"Amu, you said Tadase used you for sex, I don't want to be like him at all. I'm not that type of guy"

"I know you're not and you don't have to be. Besides, I never offered it to Tadase, he just took it whenever he wanted, but I'm offering it to you"

He sadly gazed out of his window as if trying to escape any possibilities of it. I sighed and lay back in my chair, staring out of my window the whole ride to the movies.

Once we had arrived, Kukai handed Ikuto his car keys to hold so that he could buy our tickets and we then made our way into the theatre room where the movie began to play. Ikuto was right, I was let straight into the 18 rated movie without any suspicions at all. I guess I really did look older than I was. Great. I was sat right in between Tadase and Ikuto. I felt like I was literally seated in between the devil himself who didn't give a shit about me and an angel who actually cared about me.

Halfway through the movie, I had my coat hidden over my face because of all the jumpscares that kept happening. My coat was long and so it partly drifted over Ikuto's lap. I decided to be rebellious and slid my hand down his jeans, beginning to stroke him. He instantly glared at me, warning me off but I made no attempt to stop my actions.

"Don't" he whispered as I gently pulled down the waistband of his boxers underneath my coat, feeling his boner spring free. I grabbed hold of it and gently rubbed it up and down, causing him to let out a slight moan. He was definitely trying to keep his moans in, especially because he was sitting next to Kukai.

He suddenly pushed my hand away and once again threw me a look of annoyance, rolling his eyes in the process. I sighed and got up out of my seat to go to the toilet. I didn't really need it to be honest, I was just annoyed and didn't really like horror movies all that much.

As soon as I walked out of the toilet, I was suddenly dragged outside by a familiar blue haired boy. He gripped my wrist tightly and dragged me back to Kukai's car. What the hell was Ikuto doing? Did the movie finish? Where was everyone else?

He suddenly swung me round and pushed me against the car, roughly connecting his lips to mine. I had no idea what was going on with him but I enjoyed the moment anyway. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt him unlock Kukai's car with the car keys. I guess Kukai forgot to get them back from him.

"Why did you have to do that during the movie. You turn me on so fucking bad, I hate it" he murmured against my lips. I smirked as he opened the car door, our lips still not losing connection and he gently pushed me so that I was laying down on the back seats. He straddled on top of me after closing the car door and we still began to intertwine our lips and tongues together. He practically ripped off my jeans before throwing them on the floor of the car and zipped down his jeans causing me to bite my lip as his erection sprung free, I actually got to gaze at it this time. Ugh, I missed his dick to be honest. I was just so eager for him. As soon as it hit me that I was about to have sex with Ikuto in my big brothers car, he gently rubbed his tip against my entrance causing me to moan out and my mind was instantly cleared of everything. He entered me and repeatedly filled me up thrust after thrust and it just felt so good. His thrusts got faster and more repetitive, so did his moans.

"Fuck" he grunted as his thrusts got even faster. I was in a fit of moans as I wrapped my legs around him and clawed his back, definitely leaving deep scratches. Our hot and sweaty bodies clashed together as he thrusted, causing the car windows to steam up.

"O-oh my f-fucking god I'm-I'm gonna" I stuttered as I felt a familiar knot in my stomach.

"Let it go baby" he whispered against my ear and those words were just enough to make me go over the edge. Him calling me baby? I like it.

As soon as I came, I felt him buck his hips up as he came too. In a fit of moans, he filled me with his warm liquid causing him to collapse on top of me from exhaustion.

"I just-couldn't help-myself" he said in between short breaths.

I smiled at him, roughly messing up his hair more than it already was, "I never really liked horror movies anyway".


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is basically just porn #sorrynotsorry

Well this was awkward...again..

I was sitting in the car that me and Ikuto had just fucked in..with my brother right next to me.

(As soon as the movie had finished, me and Ikuto made up an excuse that we needed to get some fresh air hence why we were outside next to Kukai's car. Basically me and him threw our clothes back on and exited the car so that it didn't look suspicious..but it didn't work.)

Kukai had made me sit in the passenger seat next to him in the driving seat because he was quite annoyed at me talking and hanging out with Ikuto behind his back without him knowing a thing. Ikuto was sat behind me in the back seat next to Nagihiko who sensed the whole awkward atmosphere between all of us.

"You'll be meeting my girlfriend tomorrow Amu" Kukai stated, breaking the silence.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend"

"I've been with her a couple months now. I think you'll really like her"

"Well I guess I am the last to know everything in our family"

Kukai chucked and slightly rested in his seat causing me a sigh of relief that he was forgetting about the whole me-and-Ikuto thing.

"What's she like?"

"She's gorgeous..obviously. Tall, blonde, a bit outspoken like you lil sis. Oh, and she's Ikuto's younger sister"

What.

I swung round and shot Ikuto a look of confusion. He smirked..as usual. I never knew he had a sister.

When we got back, we all enjoyed some pizza and then went to bed as it was quite late when we had finished. I was actually surprised and quite proud of myself. This was the first night I was going to bed by myself.

I know what you're thinking, poor little Amu couldn't cope without her loverboy right? WRONG. I lasted the whole night without him and to be honest, I deserved a gold star or something for it as our bond was growing stronger and stronger lately. I actually had a moment of realisation. Why didn't Ikuto come into my room in the night anyway? Did he not have the urge to just sleep next to me like I did? I guess not. Was I just..a fling?

I shook those thoughts from my head although it was overly difficult and travelled to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I gently closed the door behind me as everyone else was still in bed and began to brush my teeth with Kukai's mint toothpaste.

I was suddenly grabbed from behind by someone who had been on my mind all night, startling me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck, tickling me as his hair brushed against my skin. I tried my best to ignore him as I was quite annoyed he didn't mention anything about not sleeping with me last night. Instead, he just reached for his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth too, copying my actions.

I turned to look at him and for some reason, we began brushing each other's teeth. His toothbrush was inside my mouth and mine was in his. I giggled as I made circular movements on his sharp fangs before spitting out the remnants of the toothpaste right after he did.

"It felt weird waking up without you this morning" he said, almost making me choke. He felt the same. Shit, that was so good to know.

"It felt weird for me too. I kinda missed you being next to me"

"Kinda?" He asked, lightly smirking and raising one eyebrow.

"Shut up, you know what I mean"

"Y'know. We're gonna have to be more careful about this whole thing because if Kukai finds out-"

I immediately cut off his sentence by wrapping my arms around his neck and enticing him with a desperate kiss. He brushed his lips against mine in return, suddenly lifting me up with his hands upon the bathroom counter next to the sink. I wrapped my legs around him and could feel myself wanting him more and more after each and every second that passed by of our passionate moment. He gently tugged on my bottoms that I had slept in, leaving them to fall to the floor before gently trailing his fingers to my pants. In one swift movement they were also on the floor, leaving my lower half totally exposed. He never broke our kiss throughout it all though.

Before I knew it, our desperate kiss which had started to include tongue had ended causing me to whimper as I wanted more of him but I soon got way more. He slowly got on his knees and held my legs open before trailing his tongue all over my folds. I moaned aloud at the circular motions he created with his tongue on my clit and placed both my hands on top of his head in desperate need, forcing his tongue to go deeper and deeper. I bit my lip from how good it felt as I was trying my best not to moan aloud like I just did because if I was any louder, I would've woken not only my brother and his roommates, but the whole neighbour hood up to.

"Ikuto, j-just fuck me-already" I moaned in between breaths and before I knew it, a smirk made it's way across his face from entertainment.

"Is that really what you want?" He teased me. His one arm leaning against the wall at the side of my head. I shyly nodded as he gazed into my eyes and lightly planted a kiss on my forehead before brushing his tip against my entrance. Woah, he was hard already.

"Your moans caused this" he complained as he pointed at his now rock-hard boner that was still teasing me by stroking against my skin.

I decided I'd had enough of his teasing and tried to lower myself onto it but before I could, he began slowly filling up instead, basically fulfilling my need.

He thrusted into me, making it oh so difficult not to scream out his name or how I wanted him to go faster. I didn't even need to tell him as he began doing it anyway as if he was desperate for more just like I was.

"Oh f-fuck Ikuto, that feels s-so fucking good, d-don't stop" I moaned against his ear before he pounded into me harder. I gripped onto the edge of the counter with my one hand before clawing his back with the other, leaving trails of long marks and scratches. The mirror above the sink had totally steamed up from our hot and sweaty bodies clashing together in desperate need of each other.

"B-baby I'm gonna-oh fuck- I'm-I'm gonna c-oh god y-yes right there" I moaned against him and that was just enough to throw him over the edge. "Oh fuck-baby you're s-so tight-you feel so f-fucking good" he moaned in reply after each of his sloppy thrusts as he came inside me. His throbbing dick and his warm liquid shooting up inside me against my walls was enough to tip me over the edge too, causing white to flush over me and I was in a fit of moans. Ikuto held his hand over my mouth from how loud my moans were before I came down from my high and he ended up smirking at my desperation for him throughout the whole thing. I jumped off form the counter and began putting my clothes back on.

"Oh Ikuto, please fuck me harder" he mimicked me in a high girly voice causing me to hit him on his arm.

"Shut up! I don't sound like that at all you dick"

"Oh trust me, you do. You want me so badly, it's really cute" he said as he turned on the shower.

I shot him a death stare before throwing a towel at his smirking face.

"Hurry up, I need to shower myself" I told him before exiting the bathroom, ensuring nobody was in the hallway first.

I entered the main room and saw Kukai sitting on the sofa..with someone I hadn't seen before. As I got closer, Kukai turned to look at me and so did the mystery person sitting next to him, or should I say girl. Oh! This must be Kukai's girlfriend..wait..that can't be..Utau Hoshina?!


End file.
